Campamento Pokémon
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: La Región de Alola, zona de hermosos paisajes, islas y Pokémon de distinta naturaleza. Será testigo del encuentro de cuatro jóvenes muy especiales que sin haberlo planeado, vivirán su más grande aventura y conocerán situaciones en la vida que nunca antes experimentaron. Una dulce mezcla entre habilidad, batallas pokémon, aprendizaje y sentimientos nuevos... Qué mejor lugar que en
1. Un agradable Comienzo

**OBSERVACIÓN: La autoría de este fic es compartida, los que tuvieron participación en este proyecto son: Axel Hernández, Namiko Moon y Diego Balbuena3. Pokémon no nos pertenece, sólo esta historia.**

El mundo pokemon es un hermoso lugar en donde las personas y pokemon conviven en paz armonía así mismo en las distintas regiones de este bello mundo: Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y Alola en donde muchos jóvenes escogen sus pokemon inicial para comenzar su respectivo viaje para lograr sus sueños en donde muchos entrenadores soñaban con ganar las ligas regionales y muchas chicas sueñan con ganar los Concursos de Hoenn, el Gran Festival de Sinnoh o la Clase Maestra de Kalos para ser reconocidas como grandes coordinadoras o artistas pokemon, este sera el caso de 4 jóvenes que se conocerán en un campamento que los ayudara a lograr sus sueños pero no sera fácil dado que enfrentaran diversos obstáculos pero también desarrollaran algo que para ellos era imposible o nada importante tal es el caso del amor.

Región de Sinnoh.

Nos ubicamos en el hermoso pueblo de Hojas Gemelas en donde vivía la famosa pareja conformada por Cinthya y Steven Stone campeones de Sinnoh y Hoenn respectivamente ambos llevaban años de casados eran un matrimonio feliz del cual nacio su único hijo de nombre Axel un joven guapo de ojos cafés, cabello azabache y un físico que conquistaría a cualquier chica ya que además de entrenar a sus pokemon el también realizaba ejercicio el cual le dio buenos resultados ya que presumía de un abdomen fuerte y bien marcado además de piernas fuertes y brazos con algunos músculos muchos creían que él era patán pero Axel era todo lo contrario poseía una personalidad humilde, tierna y sencilla además de que tenía un gran cariño por su equipo pokemon conformado por Bayleef, Krokodile, Lucario, Lycanroc forma nocturna, Pikachu y Gengar con quienes habían competido en las ligas de Hoenn y Sinnoh quedando sub campeón en ambas pero esto no lo deprimía ya que cada derrota le servía para aprender de sus errores y ser mejor cada día dado que el sueño de este joven era enfrentar a sus padres y quitarles sus títulos de campeón.

Era un nuevo día para este tranquilo pueblo en donde Cinthya preparaba el desayuno para su familia como el de todos sus pokemon.

-Buenos días cielo, en verdad huele delicioso lo que has preparado- decía Steven mientras saludaba a su esposa con un beso en los labios- bueno le hablaré a Axel para que baje a desayunar y poder darle la noticia-añadia el joven.

-Mi amor ¿Crees que Axel esté listo para ir?- preguntaba Cinthya

-Sé que lo está recuerda que tiene ese amor de por las batallas de tu parte y una fortaleza increíble como yo, créeme este campamento lo ayudara a mejorar como entrenador- respondía Steven

\- Tienes razón además así podrá conocer a mas entrenadores y así tener amigos, recuerda que todos sus viajes los ha hecho solo y eso me preocupa que sea alguien antisocial además talvez conozca a una linda chica no estaría mal que también tuviera novia digo ya tiene 18 años y en verdad me gustaría ser abuela- decía Cinthya

-Tranquila cariño todo a su tiempo- respondía Steven- muy bien iré a despertar a nuestro campeón- añadia para después subir a la habitación de su hijo- Buenos días campeón despierta- decía para despertar al joven.

-Buenos días papá ¿cómo amanecieron mama y tú?- saludaba el joven

-Muy bien hijo, es hora de desayunar y después te daré una noticia que te agradara- decía Steven

-Claro papá bajo en un momento- respondía el joven

Axel se quitó su pijama, se puso unos pantalones negros, tenis rojos, playera blanca y encima una chamarra azul con blanco, bajo hacia el comedor y vio a sus padres desayunando.

-Buenos días mamá- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre- vaya en verdad veo que te luciste como siempre en el desayuno gracias por preparar deliciosa comida.

-Me alegra que te guste cielo, bueno desayuna para que después tu padre y yo te demos una importante noticia- decía Cinthya mientras comenzaba a desayunar junto a su familia.

El desayuno transcurrió normal y al terminar ambos adultos decidieron hablar con su hijo.

-Axel ¿tienes planeado viajar a otra región?- preguntaba Cinthya

-No mamá en verdad no he planeado nada- respondía el joven

-Eso es excelente dado que tenemos planes para ti- añadia Steven

\- Papá ¿De que hablas?- preguntaba confundido Axel

-Bueno tu madre y yo platicamos algunos asuntos respecto a ti dado que tienes potencial como entrenador pokemon eso está demostrado en los 2 subcampeonatos que tienes, en verdad ambos nos sentimos orgullosos de como haz progresado así que hemos decidido enviarte al campamento de entrenamiento pokemon impartido por el profesor Oak y su primo Gabriel Oak en la Isla Melé Melé de la región de Alola creemos que te servirá para mejorar tus estrategias además de que hará más fuertes a tus pokemon- comentaba Steven.

-Además así conocerás amigos y tal vez empezar un viaje junto a ellos e incluso podrías encontrar una novia que buena falta te hace cielo- añadia Cinthya

El comentario de su madre sonrojo a Axel dado que en Hoenn y Sinnoh conoció a 2 bellas chicas llamadas May y Dawn de las cuales llego a sentir pero ellas no correspondieron a sus sentimientos dado que estaban enamoradas de sus mejores amigos Drew y Paul, acepto la decisión de ambas jóvenes y los 3 quedaron como buenos amigos, pero Axel decidió hacer a un lado el amor para enfocarse en su meta, pero acepto la propuesta de sus padres así que decidió empacar para que sus padres lo llevaran esa misma noche al aeropuerto.

Región de Kalos.

En ciudad Lumiouse residían Lysson y Malva ambos eran muy reconocidos en la región debido a que Lysson era el dueño y director de las empresas Lysandre las cuales se dedicaban a la investigación para descubrir nuevos métodos para sanar personas como pokemon mientras tanto Malva era miembro del alto mando de la región, de este matrimonio nacio su única hija de nombre Alejandra pero de cariño le decían Ale, ella era una joven de 18 años quien soñaba con ser una buena entrenadora para suceder a su madre en el alto mando, Ale se distinguía por ser una joven bella , de tez blanca, cabello largo y pelirrojo así mismo era alegre, dulce y de un físico envidiable ya que poseía un busto bien proporcionado al igual que su trasero , además ser alguien fuerte y decidida en las batallas pokemon ella participó en la liga Kalos pero lamentablemente quedo eliminada en semifinales pero todo estaría por cambiar, ella volvía a su casa después de un arduo día en donde había tenido entrenamiento junto su equipo pokemon conformado por Gyrados, Blaiziken, Lycanroc forma nocturna, Umbreon, Incineroar y Deciduye a quienes capturo en sus vacaciones por la región de Alola, además de salir con sus amigas, la joven llego a su casa donde fue recibida por sus padres quienes le tenían una agradable sorpresa.

-Hija nos alegra que estés en casa- decía muy feliz Malva mientras revolvía con ternura el cabello de su hija.

-Ale mi hermosa princesa ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntaba Lysson a la joven.

-Muy bien papá pero muy agotador ya que entrenar al Gyrados que me regalaste me cuesta trabajo más dominar la mega evolución, además de salir con mis amigas estoy demasiado cansada- respondía la joven.

-Tranquila hija ya dominaras la mega evolución y serás alguien fuerte como tu madre- decía Lysson animando a su hija- además te tengo una sorpresa la cual te ayudara a mejorar tu lazo con Gyrados, tu madre y yo hemos decidido enviarte a Alola para que vayas al campamento pokemon dirigido por el Profesor Oak y su primo Gabriel Oak eso te ayudara a ser mejor entrenadora- añadia el jefe de industrias Lysandre.

-También te servirá para que conozcas chicos y tengas novio hija que buena falta te hace- comentaba Malva

El comentario sonrojo a Ale dado que su más grande sueño era suceder a su madre en el alto mando pero también soñaba con estar casada con un buen hombre que la ame y respete además de formar una bella familia junto a su amado, ella había salido con varios chicos de Kalos pero ninguno la convenció dado que eran presumidos y no valoraban de verdad la amistad de los pokemon.

-Tal vez tengas razón mamá ya conocí a los chicos de Kalos y son unos tarados, quizá en Alola encuentre a mi verdadero amor – decía Ale con un tono de esperanza

-Muy bien hija ve a preparar tu maleta que esta misma noche sale tu avión rumbo a Alola- ordenaba Lysson a su hija.

-Claro papá- respondía la joven para después subir a su habitación a preparar su equipaje.

Así mismo en Kalos pero en Ciudad Coumarine y Santalune podíamos ver a 2 jóvenes una chica de piel morena, ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro, su vestuario se basa en una camiseta rosa con moños negros y un pantalón corto. Usa zapatos altos de color rosado, su físico era destacable dado que sus pechos y trasero tenían un buen tamaño que sería el deseo de cualquier chico, el joven de apariencia joven con cabello de color gris azulado y ojos azules su vestimenta consiste en una bufanda azul similar a las llamas que salen de la boca de su Mega-Charizard X, dos camisetas, una blanca y otra de un púrpura oscuro sobre las que lleva una chaqueta negra grisácea con dos bolsillos a ambos lados del torso. Unos pantalones anchos de color gris y dos muñequeras del mismo color, además del famoso mega-aro en su muñeca izquierda. Por último posee un par de botas de sus colores característicos: negro grisáceo se encontraban preparando sus equipajes para partir rumbo a Lumiouse y también ir al campamento Pokemon de Alola.

Región de Jotho.

En esta región nacio y creció la famosa investigadora pokemon Lusamine Eather quien se casó con una personalidad distinguida de la región pero 2 años después se separaron pero de este matrimonio nacieron 2 hermosas jóvenes Lille y Ruth Eather ambas eran muy reconocidas en Jotho dado que Lille era una joven de tez blanca, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes además de tener un hermoso cuerpo y una personalidad amable, tímida y dulce, ella siguió el camino de su madre y se convirtió en una gran investigadora pokemon en cuanto a Ruth era una joven de cabellos castaños, personalidad un poco ruda con los abusivos pero amable con los demás, además de una figura endiable al igual que Lille ella se convirtió en una gran entrenadora la cual compitió en la liga de Jotho y quedo subcampeona, ahora ambas jóvenes con 18 años recién cumplidos deciden dejar Jotho para seguir sus sueños Lille partiría a Kanto más específico a Ciudad Verde para dirigir el nuevo centro de investigación que la Fundación Eather inauguró ahí con el fin de investigar sobre los pokemon de Kanto y realizar una comparativa con su versión de Alola mientras tanto Ruth iría a Alola al campamento pokemon de los profesores Oak además aprovecharía la ocasión para visitar a su madre, esa misma noche en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Cerezo ambas hermanas se despidan para partir por sus sueños.

-Bueno Ruth te deseo mucha suerte en el campamento ese entrenamiento te ayudara a ser más fuerte y serás la ganadora de la liga Jotho- decía Lille despidiendo a su hermana.

-Gracias Lille que haría sin ti siempre me inspiras a ser mejor ya que no me dé por vencido, bueno quiero que demuestres porque eres la mejor investigadora pokemon de Jotho obviamente debajo de mamá pero algún día serás mejor que ella- decía Ruth para después abrazar a su hermana quien correspondió al gesto de la joven- además recuerda que ya debemos conseguir novio- susurraba Ruth al oído de su hermana quien se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Vaya pensé que habías dejado eso de conseguir novio en el olvido- decía nerviosa la joven.

-Jamás lo olvide mira Lille aunque no hayamos encontrado buenos chicos en Jotho de seguro en Kanto y Alola lo haremos así que suerte hermanita.- decía Ruth

-Claro Ruth ya verás que encontraremos a los chicos indicados- decía Lille para después abrazar a su hermana por última vez.

Tras este abrazo fraternal ambas hermanas abordaron su respectivo vuelo hacia Kanto y Alola.

Región de Hoenn.

El campeón de Kalos Ash Ketchump y su esposa la ex reina de Kalos Serena Ivonne decidieron instalarse en Ciudad Petarburgo de la región de Hoenn en donde vivían la amiga de ambos May junto a su esposo Drew esto debido a los constantes ajetreos que vivían en Kalos dado que eran una celebridades en esa región, esta ciudad vio nacer al hijo de este hermoso matrimonio de nombre Diego este joven creció en esta ciudad y todos lo conocían por ser alguien amable, con un físico atractivo para las chicas de la región diego era un chico robusto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones así mismo era un excelente entrenador pokemon dado que había quedado sub campeón en la liga de Hoenn perdiendo la final ante Max su mejor amigo y el hermano menor de May, pero esa hazaña no lo hubiera logrado sin sus inseparables amigos Blastoise, Slyveon, Steelix, Nidoking, Scizor y Quilava . Diego regresaba del cine tras haber ido a ver una película junto a Max y su novia Bonnie, llego a su casa en donde sus padres lo esperaban.

-Mamá y papá he vuelto- decía Diego tras abrir la puerta de su casa

-Puedes venir un momento a la sala por favor- era la voz de Ash quien necesitaba inmediatamente la presencia de su hijo.

Así Diego se dirigió a la sala de su casa y se asombró al ver a sus padres sentados con un semblante serio además de que Serena tenía entre sus manos una maleta junto a 6 pokebolas.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa acaso pelearon o algo así, porque la maleta?-preguntaba el joven.

-Hijo esta maleta es para ti- respondía Serena- tu padre y yo hemos decidido enviarte a Alola- añadia la pelimiel.

\- ¡Como¡ porque acaso se estas deshaciendo de mi- respondía incrédulo ante las palabras de su madre

-No Diego mira hemos decidido enviarte a Alola para que te hagas más fuerte, mira el profesor Oak junto a su primo Gabriel han decidido organizar un campamento en la isla Mele Mele donde habrá más entrenadores eso te servirá para mejores tus lazos de la mega evolución con Blastoise y tus demás pokemon- respondía Ash tranquilizando a su hijo.

-Además ahí podrías conocer a hermosas chicas y enamorarte de alguna porque la verdad me gustaría ser abuela- añadia Serena- es por eso que empaque tu mejor ropa para que te veas guapo además de ropa interior limpia, así que vamos al aeropuerto para que tomes tu vuelo hacia Alola.

Así Axel, Ale, Ruth y Diego junto a sus padres se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto donde abordaron sus vuelos hacia la Isla Melé Melé, antes de despegar veían a través de la ventana como sus padres se despedían de ellos, sus madres lloraban de alegría por el gran paso que estaban haciendo sus hijos, así los jóvenes partieron rumbo a Alola para participar en el campamento del profesor Oak donde sus vidas cambiarían para siempre...

Continuará...


	2. Bienvenidos a Alola!

Campamento pokemon

Capítulo 2: bienvenidos a alola

En el capítulo anterior conocimos a 4 entrenadores y cada uno venia de regiones diferentes pero lo que ellos no se imaginaban es que se llegarían a conocer en la región de alola y que sería allí en donde se volverían a enamorar ya que sus relaciones pasadas no habían tenido éxito y tenían la esperanza de que encontrarían a su media naranja. Axel, Ale y Diego junto a sus padres se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto donde abordaron sus vuelos hacia la Isla Melé Melé, antes de despegar veían a través de la ventana como sus padres se despedían de ellos, sus madres lloraban de alegría por el gran paso que estaban haciendo sus hijos, así los jóvenes partieron rumbo a Alola para participar en el campamento del profesor Oak donde sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

En el aeropuerto se escuchaba la voz de la persona que avisaba que los vuelos ya estaban saliendo y en eso se escucha….- El vuelo charizard 20167 de la región de kalos rumbo a la región de alola ya está despegando.

Adentro del avión se encontraba ale junto con su umbreon- no estas emocionado, regresaremos nuevamente a alola como será ese campamento al que iremos, ojala y hagamos nuevos amigos. Le decía ale a su umbreon mientras miraba por la ventana como sus padres se despedían de ella. Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la región de sinoh nos encontramos con los campeones de la region de sinoh y hoen despidiendo a sus hijo Axel ya que este viajaría nuevamente a la región de alola, Axel ya se había subido al avión y sus padres se encontraban despidiéndose de el desde afuera.

-No es emocionante pikachu volveremos a la región de alola me pregunto qué nuevas aventuras nos esperan y espero que hayan chicas lindas en el campamento sería una lástima que las hermosas chicas del campamento no me conocieran. Decía Axel a su compañero pikachu.

-El avión raiquaza 09812 rumbo a alola ya está despegando.

Así en las otras dos regiones los aviones de estos entrenadores iban rumbo hacia la región de alola. Transcurridas los minutos los aviones despegan y se dirigen hacia ese lugar tan soleado.

Horas más tarde el primer avión en llegar a la región es el de Ale, y se escucha la voz de la persona encargada en dar los anuncios.- el avión chrizard 20167 ya ha llegado a la isla mele mele de la región de alola, a todos los pasajeros favor de esperar a que el avión se detenga por completo para poder bajarse del avión.

-Genial! Finalmente hemos llegado a la región de alola, estoy segura que cuando volvamos a casa le ganaremos a mama y también a papa. Le decía ale a su pokemon emocionada.

Finalmente el avión se detuvo y todos los pasajeros salieron del avión. La joven y umbreon salieron del avión y se dirigieron a buscar un teléfono para avisarle a sus padres.

A las pocas horas después de que el avión de ale aterrizo llego el avión de Axel, y al detenerse ya todos los pasajeros salieron del avión.

-Fantastico! Hemos llegado ya quiero conocer a todas las chicas lindas del campamento decía Axel a su pikachu con gran emoción, bueno pikachu será mejor que busquemos un teléfono para comunicarnos con mis padres. El chico y su pokemon se van en busca del teléfono . cuando finalmente llega al teléfono se encuntra con todos los teléfonos ocupados , pero en el teléfono en el que más se fijó el chico fue en donde se encontraba una chica pelirroja con una falda escolar un poco corta (arriba de la rodilla) y una blusa de marinero color rojo con cuello blanco y una corbata roja. Mientras Axel esperaba a que se desocupe uno de los teléfonos el chico se sorprendido porque no podía creer con quien estaba hablando aquella chica.

-Acaso esa chica será hija de malva. Se preguntaba el chico.

-Me alegro que hallas llegado bien a alola, mándanos fotos a mí y a tu padre cuando puedas sale hija. Decía la entrenadora del alto mando.

-Si mama te mandare fotos. Decía la chica sonriendo, bueno mama tengo que colgar saludos a mi papa desde mele mele. Ambas se despiden y cuelgan.

Cuando la joven se voltea y el chico ve el rostro de la chica sus ojos se ponen en forma de corazón, y cuando esta pasa a su lado….

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto listo ya puedes ocupar el teléfono decía mientas se dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto con su equipaje.

-no no no te preocupes. Decía Axel nervioso y acercándose al teléfono.

El tiempo fue pasando y finalmente llegaron diego y Ruth a la región, cuando ellos llegaron Axel ya había terminado de llamar a sus padres y ale se estaba encaminando hacia el lugar donde sería el campamento.

-Hola papa, hola mama solo les marcaba para decirles que yo y silveon he llegado bien a mele mele.

\- Nos alegra hijo que tú y tus pokemon hayan llegado bien a alola, y silveon cuida bien de diego. Decía serena al pokemon de su hijo.

El pequeño silveon al escuchar a la ex reina de kalos dijo si moviendo la cabeza y con su sonido característico .

Espero que te diviertas mucho en el campamento hijo, ah y por cierto cuando regreses tengamos una batalla pokemon para ver cuánto haz mejorado.¿ te parece hijo?

Me parece bien papa. Decía diego con mucha decisión.

Bueno tengo que colgar ya tengo que encaminarme hacia el campamento.

Muy bien hijo. Decían ash y serena al mismo tiempo. Cuelgan el teléfono y así diego se dirige hacia la salida del aeropuerto ya para luego tomar un taxi

Ya han pasado algunas horas desde que nuestros 4 entrenadores llegaron a mele mele, y ya no podemos encontrar en el lugar donde dará inicio el campamento pokemon y en donde se han reunido nuestros 4 entrenadores principales: diego, ale, Ruth y Axel; sin embargo no eran los únicos entrenadores que se encontraban allí alan y dianta como entrenadores invitados. Cuando ale vio a Alan estaba que no podía creer que Alan estuviera en el campamento como invitado especial, y enseguida se le pusieron los ojos en forma de corazón y ale quedo perdidamente enamorada de Alan fue amor a primera vista, ale estaba segura de que conquistaría el corazón de aquel entrenador ya que sabía que contaba con atributos que sabía que llamarían la atención de aquel entrenador. Ale no solo era una joven dulce y amable cualidades que habia heredado de su mama sino que también en ocasiones solía ser seria y de no demostrar sus emociones y de no decir lo que siente estas las había heredado de su padre lyssandre..

EN EL CAMPAMENTO POKEMON…..

-bienvenidos sean todos los entrenadores a la isla mele mele sede del primer campamento pokemon aquí aprenderán todo sobre muchos pokemon originarios de aquí de la región y no solo eso sino que también mejoraran sus habilidades junto con sus pokemon. Y ahora les dejo con el director y el organizador de este fabuloso campamento. Decía el profesor kukui animado.

-Alola a todos los entrenadores soy el director oak y él es mi primo el profesor oak y somos los encargados de este campamento pokemon, antes empezar la inauguración del campamento, empezaremos con presentarles a dos invitados especiales ellos son dianta y alan ex campeones de kalos, también tenemos a kiawe capitán de la isla akala, liam capitán de esta isla, malow y nereida, ahora comencemos a formar los equipos. Decía el director oak emocionado.

-yo seré el encargado de formar los equipos decía el profesor oak, bueno el primer equipo será el equipo incineroar y estará conformado por…. Ruth, Diego, Ale, Axel… y su consejero será Alan.

En la mente de ale… SIIIIII ALAN soy tan feliz!

En la mente de diego…. ESPERO TENER UNA BATALLA POKEMON CON EL

En la mente de Axel ….¡MALDICION! ¿ POR QUE EL?

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente todos los equipos ya estaban formados empezó la inauguración y hubo baile y cena todos los entrenadores y sus pokemon se divertían y hacían amigos.

¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros amigos? ¿ ale podrá conquistar a alan? ¿ Axel lograra atraer a ale? No se piuerdan el siguiente capítulo.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..


	3. La cacería de los Corsola

**3\. La cacería de los Corsolla**

Nuestros héroes iban caminando por aquel sendero mientras Alan iba explicando que es un pokémon shiny y su rareza, Ale iba impresionada por Alan, Axel no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, Ruth era la de las preguntonas y Diego solo recolectaba la información y opinaba cada tanto.

-Bien, las fuentes de influencia de los Corsollas ya están muy cerca – Dijo Alan encabezando el grupo.

-No comprendo, comúnmente los Corsollas viven en aguas más profundas ¿Por qué vienen a estas aguas que no comprenden tanta profundidad? – Quiso saber Axel.

-Estás en lo correcto, sin embargo están en época de migración y también de reproducción, por lo que buscan costas menos profundas para tener sus huevos, cuando termine las épocas de altas temperaturas volverán a migrar – Respondió Alan, quien demostraba muchos conocimientos del mundo Pokémon, y más allá del ámbito romántico había ya despertado algo de admiración en Axel.

De pronto, escucharon una explosión algunos metros más adelante, exaltó a nuestros héroes, pero, lejos de asustarse y querer irse aceleraron el paso para llegar al sitio del estallido, Alan temía que era justo el lugar donde deberían encontrarse los Corsolla y pasados los minutos y la distancia desgraciadamente confirmo su temor. Había una especie de nave gravitando por encima de la playa donde se encontraba una cantidad de los Pokémon de agua arriba mencionados, algunos intentando huir, otros afectados por la explosión y una cantidad mayor dentro de lo que parecía una gran red de pesca colgando de aquella nave.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? – Dijo Ruth, enfadada después de haber visto la escena.

\- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? – Gritó Diego, con toda la potencia de su voz ya que el ruido de las turbinas de aquella nave acaparaban todo el lugar.

-Yo había leído en el avión acerca de la alerta de posibles… - Empezó a recordar Ale ganándose la atención de todos.

_Pues yo no puedo quedarme aquí parado sin hacer nada… - Dijo Axel sacando una de sus pokebolas – Bayleef hojas navaja al brazo de aquella red – Dio sus indicaciones al Pokémon que con energía dirigió su ataque al sitio en cuestión haciendo que la red se soltase y haciendo que obviamente por su peso los Corsolla cayeran con riesgo a salir heridos al entrar en contacto con el suelo, lo que provocó el susto de la pelirroja.

_ ¡Cuidado! – Dijo la oriunda de Kalos

-Slowbro anulación – Dijo Ruth sacando a su Pokémon que se encargó de suspender en el aire a los tipo agua que estaban siendo rescatados por los chicos, Alan estaba quedando impresionado por la habilidad de sus "dirigidos" en el campamento, ya que comúnmente no tenían esa destreza los que iban a un campamento sino todo lo contrario, recién estaban dando sus primeros pasos. A causa del secuestro fallido los villanos de turno decidieron salir al encuentro de los héroes de los pokémon de tipo agua que estaban saliendo de la red con ayuda de Alan, Diego y Ale para posteriormente huir a salvo

-Por qué no se meten en sus propios asuntos – Dijo un hombre delgado, de unos veintidós años de edad, ojos verdes y cabello celeste grisáceo, con el traje gris y botas negras con una enfatizada letra R pintada en rojo a altura del pecho, uniforme que fue reconocido por Alan.

-No dejaremos que hagan daño a los Corsolla – Dijo Diego frunciendo el ceño, mientras que las turbinas de aquella nave dejaron por fin de hacer ruido, ya que dejo de mantenerse flotando sobre aquella playa, sino que ya estaba aterrizado en el sitio.

-Esto es trabajo profesional, no podemos permitir que nos impidan cumplir con nuestra misión – Dijo una mujer que también salió de la nave que parecía una especie de trasbordador espacial, hay que admitir que era imponente.

-De qué rayos estás hablando, esa no es la forma de capturar un Pokémon – Replicó Ruth no comprendiendo que quería decir aquella mujer. De esa manera se desencadenó una gran batalla entre los entrenadores y los villanos que algún beneficio quitarían en base a una misión.

-Arbok, Seviper encárguense de estos estorbos – Envió a batallar a sus Pokémon la chica que tenía entre dieciocho y veinte años, largos cabellos rojo fuego y ojos azules que por cómo había contestado a Ruth se podía deducir que tenía un carácter bastante aguerrido.

-Weezzing, Vectreebel ayuden a cumplir con nuestro objetivo – Hizo lo propio el muchacho, Notándose que mostraba mucha preocupación y atención por su compañera de bando.

\- ¿Estás listo Bayleef? – Preguntó Axel a su pokémon teniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

-Slowbro ¿Puedes seguir verdad? – Dijo lo propio Ruth no dudando de la capacidad y resistencia de su Pokémon, y ésta no sería la excepción.

-¿Cuatro contra dos? Eso no es justo – Dijo Diego uniéndose a sus compañeros de Campamento – Charizard yo te elijo – Invocó éste a su inicial de tipo fuego obviamente evolucionado, cuya manera de presentarse en batalla se le hizo familiar a Alan.

-Nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás… ¿Verdad Gyarados? – Dijo Ale demostrando mucha vitalidad, al igual que el Pokémon citado que mediante potentes rugidos marcó presencia.

Ale se había impresionado con las habilidades de Axel, mostraba mucho criterio y prudencia en las habilidades de su pokémon; cada tanto sus miradas se cruzaban con sonrojos como diciéndose cumplidos con los ojos. Para Axel más allá de su belleza la hija de Lysson mostraba mucho espíritu y energía además de tener un alto grado de sensibilidad.

-Por lo visto no son para nada novatos – Reflexionó la villana viendo la envergadura de sus Pokémon – Pero aun así no nos vencerán, Arbok Espinas venenosas a Charizard; Seviper picotazo a Slowbro – Dio sus órdenes la chica que más con valentía que con criterio se dispuso a lanzar el primer ataque.

-Jessilia espera, no te apresures – Dijo el muchacho sorprendido o más bien tratando de llamar la atención de la que estaba pecando de impulsiva – Weezing pantalla de humo, Victreebel balas semilla al campo de batalla – Ordenó y los pokémon de turno obedecieron.

-Cristopher ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Protestó Jessilia, no entendiendo qué estrategia de batalla utilizaba su compañero de equipo.

-Cállate y sígueme – Respondió Cristopher agarrándole de la mano y tirándola. Mientras tanto Alan, todo el equipo del campamento y sus respectivos Pokémon se encontraban lidiando con lo que es la escasa casi nula visibilidad de la pantalla de humo y el riesgo de las balas semillas, claro que por esa razón ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de responder a aquella ofensiva.

-Unfezant ayúdanos a disipar todo este humo – Dijo Alan invocando a su Pokémon que con ayuda de sus alas pudo ayudar a todos los presentes en esa playa.

Cuando todos pudieron pegar vistazo los villanos más su nave habían desaparecido, pero sorpresa, también unos cuantos Corsollas entre ellos algunos que parecían no comprender el mismo color que los otros de su misma especie.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? – Protestó Axel ante la nueva escena.

\- ¿Dónde están los Corsolla? – Dijo Ale con una cuota de desesperación

-Miren allá – Señaló Alan un punto en el cielo donde se podía divisar aquella nave llevándose colgando una pequeña cantidad de los Pokémon de agua.

-Huirán con ellos – Parecía resignada Ruth teniendo en cuenta la distancia.

-Ah no, no lo harán – Expresó Diego llenó de decisión – Vamos Charizard – Ordenó y el Pokémon de tipo fuego se predispuso a despegar con su entrenador sobre su lomo.

Contagiada por ese espíritu Ruth al último momento se sujetó de la cola del Pokémon volador y con bastante habilidad supo llegar hasta el lomo también.

– Qué estás haciendo? – Protestó el entrenador, sorprendido por lo intrépida de la chica.

_Quiero ayudarte a acabar con ellos – Y ambos eran lo suficientemente distraídos como para percatarse que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro y hasta cada quien comprendió un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Percatándose de que estaban siendo seguidos Jessilia junto con sus Pokémon y dirigió los mismos ataques que el principio. Hay que admitir que la chica era impulsiva y muy valiente.

-Demonios – Protestó Diego – Oye, sujétate bien – Recomendó el entrenador a su compañera que tenía detrás suyo mientras que Charizard empezó a practicar maniobras evasivas, que empujaron a Ruth a abrazar muy fuerte a Diego, lo cual provocó muchos sonrojos, en una de esas vueltas la chica no pudo sostenerse y cayó hacia el agua – Oh no – Dijo el entrenador, que tenía que pensar rápido.

-Ayúdame por favor, yo no sé nadar – Gritó desesperada Ruth, lo cual no hizo más que acentuar la preocupación del entrenador de Charizard.

-Espera ya voy – Dijo el hijo de Ash y Serena – Charizard Mega Evoluciona – Instó a usar su mejor recurso, mientras esa transformación sucedía… - Usa Anillo Ígneo con esa nave y trata de no herir a los Corsolla – Dicho esto, el joven practicó un clavado, no se consideraba el mejor nadador el mundo, pero si haría lo posible porque Ruth estuviera bien.

Las siguientes acciones transcurrieron muy rápido, el Anillo ígneo llegó a destino, Mega Charizard pudo sujetar la red de los Corsolla a tiempo antes que estos quedasen atrapados entre el mar y la explosión con el resto de aquella nave hecho llamas. En cuanto a Cristopher y Jessilia supieron salir expulsados de la nave a tiempo salvando sus vidas y contando con mochilas propulsoras que los sacarían de aquel sitio.

Ahora sólo faltaba saber si Diego y Ruth estaban con bien, todos los demás en la costa sumados los Corsolla entraron al agua para ver si podían encontrarlos, por obvias razones Mega Charizard sólo quedó en el aire esperando que su entrenador estuviese bien.


End file.
